


Origins of Death

by Wheeler1



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, Lesbian Character, Love, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeler1/pseuds/Wheeler1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Death herself was just lonely? What if hate turned her into the monster she is today? What if Death was in love? What if?<br/>Forbidden love with her best friend, town outcast and non-religious? That described Mara. She was simple enough, but one little thing happens and all of a sudden that changes her life.<br/>Here's the tale of how Death came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins of Death

Laughter ran through the area. It was bright daylight in the rolling fields. Two people, one chasing the other, were erupting in laughter.

The first girl, whom was being chased, was a dainty looking thing. Her long, honey colored hair fluttered behind her, as if it was flying. Her cheeks grew red from laughter on her slightly chubby face. She turned her head, her brown eyes shimmering, just in time for the other girl to smash straight into her.

The other girl was much more intimidating. Her black hair was shorter than the girl underneath her, and she was paler. Her heart-shaped face held a smile, along with blue eyes. She laughed.

"Mara, get off!" The tiny girl squeaked. But Mara didn't. She smirked.

"But Cerys! That's the rules! Like it or not." Cerys pouted. Then suddenly, an idea came to her. She smirked along, grabbing the apron of Mara's dress, pulling her to were their faces were inches apart. Mara stopped smirking, and grew a bit flustered. Cerys pulled down a bit more, their lips centimeters apart. She could feel Maras breathing.

Then it ended. The small girl pushed Mara off, and began to giggle.

"Why are you so nervous, Mara?" She smiled cheekily, grabbing her prayer hat and putting it back on, fixing her hair. Mara was still slightly shocked.

"H-Huh?"

"It's funny that you're nervous! Normally, you're the one who teases me! Mara, I think I'm the only one to break your stone-like nature, am I right?" Cerys turned to Mara, who put her intimidating face back on.

"P-Pft! A-As if!" Cerys laughed again, and began fixing her light blue dress, and fixing the apron on it. Mara smiled softly.

"You know, I kind of wish that you weren't Amish." This made Cerys looks at her confused.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well," She trailed off, wondering how to put this lightly. "I mean, it's pretty close to being a Christian." Cerys sighed.

"Mara, just because you don't believe in God-"

"Do you even know if he's real?" She pressed. "I just don't understand it."

"You don't have to believe in God, Mara, it's a choice-"

"No it's not." Mara cut her off, "I get it thrown in my face all the time."

"Mara, " Cerys said as they began walking back into the tiny town. Horses and carriages passed by them. "They're stupid. Okay? Just believe in what you believe in." Mara smiled.

"Thank you, Cerys." They stopped in front of her house. She honey color hair girl turned to face her friend. She bit her lip.

"I'll...see you tomorrow! Okay?" Mara nodded, but felt something press against her cheek. Before she could ask her what happened, Cerys ran insde quickly. Then it dawned on her.

Cerys kissed her cheek. And Mara knew the Amish girls didn't kiss each others cheeks.

.

.

.

Mara sighed. She was still confused on the kiss that still burned at her cheek, and it had been days since it happened. It was a nice feeling, though-

Wait.

Did she think it felt nice? 

Actually, now that Mara thought about it, whenever the two touched somehow, she did feel a slight buzz. Mara never actually though about it before.

"I don't like Cerys! She's a girl, I'm a girl!" She sighed again, "If anyone found out, they'll burn me at the steak, or tar and feather me." She muttered. She groaned, gripping her head.

"Mara! Are you alright?" Cerys. Mara quickly straightened up and turned to see a slightly embarrassed Cerys.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"Look, Mara...About the kiss..." Mara knew that she would have to talk to her sooner or later.

"Yes?"

"Well, I know that it sounds crazy, "She said, "But...I think- I think I like you." Cerys looked a bit scared on her own conclusion. Mara froze.

Her friend- Her best friend- liked her...in that way. The nineteen year old made a noise between a laugh and a sigh.

"Mara? Are you okay? Do you hate me? I understand if you do-"

"No!" She yelled, "No, I don't hate you."

The feelings. After all these years, the haunted her, confusing her. It wasn't just something simple.

This whole time she was in love and didn't even know it!

"I understand if you don't return my feelings, but I do hope we could still be friends." Cerys looked so hopeful.

"Of course I do." Cerys smiled.

"Oh good! I thought you wouldn't want to-"

"That's not what I meant." Mara smirked, leaning closer to Cerys, who blushed. " I return your feelings." She kissed her cheek.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, I'm being honest." Cerys laughed. Suddenly, her face became more distraught.

"W-What if someone finds out?" Mara laughed reassuringly, even though she was wondering that herself.

"No one will."

"I don't know..." Mara cupped Cerys's face.

"Someone told me this once; They're stupid. Believe what you believe in."

.

.

.

Their love stayed secret for months. They would go deep into the woods to kiss and hold hands, but they did nothing more then that. The two stayed wary anyways, taking whatever precaution they had to.

"I wish that we didn't have to hide." Cerys said, her head laying on Mara's stomach. Mara's back was pressed up against a tree.

"I know. But it is what it is." Cerys sighed, feeling the need to cry.

"What's wrong?" Mara asked.

"I-I'm to be wed, Mara." She started crying, hugging Maras waist.

"T-To who?" Every girl and boy was forced to wed the chosen person, whether they liked them or knew them, it didn't matter. But, Mara was an exception. She was the outcast.

"Edwin Lewis." Him?! Sure, he was in a high social class, like Cerys, but she deserved someone better to wed! Mara didn't think of herself wedding Cerys, thinking that her herself wasn't good enough for her. Sure, he was nice, gullible even, but she hated his perky attitude.

"When?"

"Five months." Five more months to spend with her, right? As a couple, that is.

"I don't want to be wed to him." She muttered solemnly, "I want to be with you." Mara pulled her close to her side.

"I know. I know..."

The two girls tried to be happy for the limited time they have left.

.

.

.

"Where are we going, Mara?" A blindfolded Cerys asked, giggling.

"It's a surprise!" Mara said, maneuvering her to their destination. "Ready?" Cerys nodded. Suddenly, she was pushed off of the ground, going airborne for a second. She screamed.

Splash!

Cerys popped back up from the water, Mara laughing so hard she couldn't stand. Cerys shivered, glaring. Her blindfold flew off as soon as she hit the water.

"W-Was that the s-surprise?" She yelled. Mara nodded, and jumped after her. When she rose up, Mara gave Cerys a cheeky smile.

"That was extremely rude!" Cerys said, playfully glaring by now.

"I'm sorry!" She smirked, not really sorry at all.

"My dress is soaking wet!" Her prayer hat floated next to her.

"I see that." Cerys splashed water in her face.

"Hush!" Mara splashed back. The couple laughed.

"We should get out," Mara said, swimming back to shore, "People will be wondering why our clothes are wet." Cerys giggled and followed her. As soon as their bodies escaped the water, it was very chilly.

"Forget what I said, we should both go home and get warm and dry." Cerys giggled and agreed. They kissed.

Little did they know someone saw them.

.

.

.

"Miss Cerys, meet Edwin Lewis, " The priest said, gesturing to a boy next to him.

He was just as Mara remembered him. Same brown hair, brown eyes. Barley taller then Mara herself. He was bad looking, actually. She found him to be less annoying-

"Hello, Miss Cerys, a pleasure to meet you!" And he just decided to open his stupid, annoying mouth. Seriously, he sounds like an annoying lost puppy half the time! But Cerys politely nodded with a slight curtsy.

"Hello Edwin. May I introduce you to my girl- Uh, friend. My friend. Mara?" She giggled nervously. Mara decided that she wasn't going to act nice.

"You are very annoying-"

"Mara!" Cerys gasped, "Be polite." She turned back to Edwin with an apologetic smile, while Mara rolled her eyes.

"It's true." She muttered. The priest didn't look impressed with Maras behavior, but, no one ever was. Except Cerys. Edwin gave a nervous smile. He knew that he shouldn't get on her bad side.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Mara." He held his hand out nervously. Mara gave him an unimpressed look, arms crossed. Just like the priest was with Mara. She glanced at Cerys, who elbowed her lightly. She sighed, flinging her hand to his.

"Likewise." She muttered. She ripped her hand away from his. There was an awkward silence.

"So, um, Edwin," Cerys said, trying to sound cheery, but her nerve were jumping. "Shall we?" It was just supposed to be the two of them, but Mara wasn't going to let that happen.

"Yes, shall we?" She hooked her arm in Cerys's, making her blush. Edwin and the priest found it very odd and un-holy. They didn't seem to mind though, Mara and Cerys. Edwin awkwardly hooked his arm to Cerys's free one. Mara kept her glare on Edwin, who was trying to avoid her deadly gaze.

The three walked out.

.

.

"So, Edwin, "Cerys began politely, "How have you been?"

"I've been good, " He smiled, earning a glare from Mara, "Can you please tell Mara to stop glaring at me?" She smiled back, unhooking her arm from Mara's greedy one.

"Mara, " A laugh turned into a warning, "Stop being rude." She gave her a look that said 'play along in case we get found out, stupid!'.

As much as she hated it, Mara played along.

Soon it became close to dark, and they walked back to the church. Why did they? Because Edwin said he was working there, what it was, however, Mara didn't know.

"Edwin, you may go home tonight." The priest said, making Edwin confused.

"U-Uhm, are you sure-"

"Yes, yes. And take Cerys home. I'd like to have a word with Mara." Worry filled the two girls. As soon as Edwin and Cerys left, Mara turned to the priest, glaring.

"What do you want?" His eyes became colder.

"May God have mercy on your soul." He hissed, while Mara became more confused.

"What-"

"You are converting a poor young girl into...a monster!"

"I seriously don't know what you-"

"Seeing two girls kiss" Mara froze so still she looked like a statue, "is un-holy! Two women should not touch each other! You are the Devil himself!" Mara backed up slowly.

"I am not this Devil, okay?! What's your problem?!" They both glared.

"It is a sin. You are a sin." Now Mara was getting annoyed.

"Listen! I am not a 'sin' or this 'devil' okay? Why do you-" Accidentally, she pushed a bible into the fireplace and watched it burn in horror. They weren't even near the fireplace. The priest seemed more shocked, but also satisfied.

"See? Devil."

"Shut up!" She screamed, "Shut up! You no nothing! This 'god' of yours doesn't exist! Alright?! There I said it!" A deadly silence.

"You will regret this." He said after a while, "The whole town will know, and you will receive your punishment. Both of you." Her blood ran cold.

"Leave her out of this! Isn't she supposed to marry-"

"Not anymore." He stated, "Leave now. But don't bother running. It's coming soon."

Mara went home, already thinking of a plan to escape with ice in her blood.

Her plan would fail. And her punishment did come sooner than she thought.

.

.

.

.

Mara ran. She was breathing heavily, running a marathon. It was dark, only lit up by torches. She heard the chants and curses behind her.

She had to run.

"Get her!" Someone yelled, a male.

"Sin! Sin! Sin!" Another chanted over and over. Actually, several people were.

She started to cry.

Cerys...She had to save Cerys! Mara would much rather have Cerys live than her. She was to pure and innocent unlike her.

Something wrapped around her neck, flinging her to the ground. She gagged, writhing.

"Got 'er!"

More ropes held her down on her wrists and ankles.

They townspeople carried her off.

.

.

Mara stood there hand-cuffed infront of the jury. They made every decision.

"Please! Leave us alone!" Mara never felt so vulnerable in all her life. The center one out of three sat up straighter, if that was possible.

"You are in love with another woman. And, you threw a bible into fire. One that wasn't close to you." People gasped and chanted 'witch!'.

"I-I don't know how that happened! Please!" Another spoke up.

"Now, you both will face punishment."

"No! Let her go! Kill me! I don't care, just please!" She cried.

"Sins." The final one muttered.

.

.

Whack! Whack! Whack!

Mara hated whips. She did, really. The burned and left marks on Cerys skin. The same was for her. It pained her to see Cerys like this. Crying, broken.

She hated them. Her and Cerys were the center of attention as they walked down the isle of people who stepped back with looks of disgust. Some even had the urge to spit at Cerys.

She was the monster? She was a sin? Ha.

"Who wants to die slowly?" One sneered. One of them would have to die slowly.

"Me!" Mara called before Cerys could. Mara wanted Cerys to have the fast pain. She would handle the torture.

They are the monsters here. All of them.

"Burn her." The priest-no, monster said, pointing at Cerys.

"W-What? N-NO! Stop!" Cerys was crying as they tied her to that wretched cross.

It burst into flames slowly, reaching towards her feet.

Mara hated that cross. She would burn every single one, like she would with this village. Hateful tears spilled down Maras face as she screamed and tried to save her girlfriend.

Bam!

Cerys went limp.

"NO!"Mara screamed on the top of her lungs. "NO! No!" She collapsed into sobs. She turned to see Cerys murderer.

Edwin. Flames like the one's burning Cerys's lit up in her eyes. Edwin shakily set the gun down, his eyes not leaving the body.

"You!" She hissed, "You killed her!"

"I wanted her to die painlessly!" He cried, apologize printed on his face and her hate died down. They picked her up, pouring a burning hot liquid on her.

Tar.

They poured feathers on her. Laughter ran through the village.

~Beginning to end,~

They tied her up.

~ One will experience,~

The tar burned her skin still.

~That dreadful time when the cyle replenish,~

They lifted her up. Just like a character from that book they worshiped. The torch hit the bottom, and flames flew. Edwin held his gun up. Over the yelling, Mara told him no. He looked confused, but dropped the gun. He turned away.

The flames ate the skin of her feet, making her cry out. More cheers. The priest came up, smiling, splashing water at her.

It was oil. Some flames grew on her and she hissed in agony.

"See? She is the Devil! Look how she flinches at holy water!" More and more splashes.

Her whole body was in flames. Her skin was melting off, she felt it! It hurt so bad! She wanted Cerys!

~ It comes as a burglar in the night.~

Suddenly, she felt no more pain. They stopped the fire. They still cheered, by she wasn't alive to still hear them.

Or was she?

Her body steamed slightly, and she didn't feel anything. Mara was very much alive, however.

"W-What?" Came the astonished gasps from the crowd. Mara felt her skin sealing up. Her scalp tingled slightly, changing her hair from black to a dark purple. It grew longer. Her eyes stung. She snapped her eyes open. Everyone shook in fear.

"H-Her eyes!"

~Unexpected and fast as the light,~

"Scarlett!" The priest cried, splashing more hoy water. Before they could light the cross again, she broke free. Glaring at the torch, she flung it to a building, setting it on fire.

Chaos. It was total chaos. More and more houses burned, some stuck in them. Men, women, children dying.

She felt happy.

"M-Mara?" Edwin. She turned, her hair waving like it was in water.

~Stealing the soul from the bodily temple,~

"Thank you, Edwin." She let him go. He saved Cerys from pain. It was only fair. This lasted until only the priest was left. She smirked, using her new powers to fling him to the ground. He looked up at her, terrified.

"Y-You are the Devil!" Mara laughed slightly, putting a hand under his chin and digging her nails into his skin. He gasped, poison slipping in him.

~Some just ending,~

"Funny. Without me, this 'devil' you fear wouldn't exist." He gasped again, this time in realization.

"Y-You're-" He couldn't speak, feeling the poison take it's toll.

"That's right, "She smiled, an evil glint in her eye.

~Others, just beginning.~

"I am Death."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys! Wow! I'm sorry if this isn't fantastic, but this is how I felt Death's backstory should be-yes, she is my OC for RotG, but nevertheless- and I hope you all think it suits her! Please comment, kudos and anything else! Oh, and the poem was supposed to be in the center, but it wouldn't let me soo


End file.
